


Esta noche no hay estrellas

by BaguetteDL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaguetteDL/pseuds/BaguetteDL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño relato contado desde la perspectiva de Jean tras la muerte de Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esta noche no hay estrellas

Todo parecía estar en calma y ni un solo ruido perturbaba la paz que había en aquella habitación. Era noche cerrada y todos dormían plácidamente, mientras que en el exterior los pequeños animalillos nocturnos campaban a sus anchas en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. 

Como el resto, también me encontraba durmiendo. Ningún ruido fue el causante de que, de un momento a otro, abriera los ojos de par en par. Algo había perturbado mi sueño, pero no sabía el que. Suspiré molesto y volví a cerrar los ojos en un intento por volver a dormir.

Imposible. Me había desvelado completamente y por más que me esforzara no podía conciliar el sueño. Ahora estaba aún más molesto. Me froté los ojos con la intención de aclararme un poco más la vista, aunque fuera totalmente inútil dada la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas iluminada por los tenues rayos de la luna. 

“Oye...” Susurré casi para mis adentros. “¿Estás despierto?” Continué, estirando la mano hacia la cama contigua, aún con la mirada borrosa. “¡Oye, Marco!” Dije, con una mezcla entre susurro y grito autoritario. Odiaba que no me hiciera caso. Me senté bruscamente en la cama con la intención de gritarle para que se despertara. Pero todo lo que salió de mi garganta fue un grito ahogado.

“A veces se me olvida...” dije mirando aquella cama vacía con cierta tristeza. “... que ya no estás conmigo.” 

Me quedé allí sentado, con la mirada perdida en aquella cama vieja que ahora no ocupaba nadie. Podrían haberla retirado, pero me opuse completamente. Me consolaba imaginar que estabas a mi lado cada noche. Puse una mano sobre el colchón y tras un par de minutos, me levanté en silencio.

Decidí que lo mejor era salir fuera y tomar un poco el aire, para despejarme. Desde la ventana todo parecía en calma, así que caminé con sigilo hasta la puerta. No quería despertar a nadie más. Llené mis pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire fresco al encontrarme en el exterior. El aire era puro, frío y lleno de misterio, como cada noche. 

No se veía ni una sola estrella por la aglomeración de nubes, y era una verdadera pena. Siempre que no podía dormir salía fuera y contaba las estrellas, hasta que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir. Puede sonar estúpido, pero es un método eficaz. Aunque hoy no había estrellas que contar. Ni tampoco tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo.

“Fuiste tú quien me enseñó a hacer esto para poder dormir y ni siquiera estás conmigo para acompañarme.” Dije para mi, cabizbajo, intentando no ponerme aún más melancólico. Pero ya era tarde. 

Los recuerdos comenzaban a surgir y no había forma de pararlos. El llanto fue inevitable. Sonaba tan agónico como si me estuvieran arrancado las entrañas lentamente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir como un río desbordado, cargadas de los sentimientos más fuertes que nadie se pueda imaginar. Pero pronto la sal que se deslizaba por mis mejillas se mezcló con agua de lluvia. 

Apreté los puños con fuerza, intentando contener toda mi rabia a la par que el fuerte aguacero me empapaba de pies a cabeza. Pero daba igual. Ya nada tenía sentido sin él. 

La luna me observaba indiferente y majestuosa, cubierta por un fino velo de nubes. Pero yo seguía en mi propio mundo. Tenía tanto dolor acumulado que me rechinaban los dientes. No podía más.

“¡MARCO!” Grité con fuerza, aunque pareció más bien el ladrido de un perro moribundo. Me lleve las manos a la cara, temblorosas y empapadas. Todo mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar y caí al suelo de rodillas. Ahora no eran mis manos las que temblaban, sino todo yo. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado y solo. 

Podía recordar aquellos entrenamientos, las comidas en las que no faltaba tema de conversación, nuestra primera lucha contra los titanes, tus buenos consejos, las noches en vela que pasabas aguantándome hasta que acababa por dormirme, tu sonrisa, tu olor, tu compañía, tus ganas de vivir... Y mírate ahora, Marco. También recuerdo el momento en el que encontré tu cuerpo inerte. Ese día perdí algo que era importante para mi. Te perdí. 

“Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a acabar así yo...” Susurré entre sollozos que parecían interminables. “...habría aprovechado mejor el tiempo contigo.” Y rompí a llorar nuevamente con la esperanza de aliviar mis penas bajo la lluvia.

 

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, impregnando el aire con ese olor a tierra mojada. Me había calmado. Había llorado y había maldecido hasta que no pude más. Suspiré aliviado, con los ojos enrojecidos y aún en el suelo. Parecía que había alcanzado la serenidad, pero solo por esta noche. Su pérdida es algo que nunca me va a dejar descansar y siempre cargaré con ella. 

Me puse en pie. Mi cuerpo parecía pesado y entumecido por el agua, pero a estas alturas no me importaba coger un resfriado. Miré al cielo. La luna seguía ahí, iluminando débilmente el paraje. Y para mi sorpresa, en medio de aquellas nubes tormentosas, había un claro con una estrella, brillando con más fuerza incluso que aquel astro de mayor tamaño. 

El asombro se veía reflejado en mis ojos, pero rápidamente una sonrisa confiada alumbró mi rostro como antaño. Con decisión clavé mi mirada en aquella estrella, que no era como otras tantas.

“Nos veremos pronto, Marco.” Dije mientras apretaba mi mano contra el pecho. “Pero mientras ese momento llega, observa atentamente como lucho por salvar este mundo.” Y di media vuelta para volver a entrar en la habitación y poder dormir algunas horas antes de que nos llamaran a todos para servirnos la ración.

“Y por favor, no me olvides...” Susurré antes de abrir la puerta, a la vez que una última lágrima caía por mis mejillas. Nunca podría olvidarle, pero dudaba de si los muertos pueden deshacerse de los recuerdos importantes más rápido que los vivos.


End file.
